La vida sigue
by Risard
Summary: Si. Ella era una Squib. Pero eso no significaba nada.


**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

_**De: Risard**_

_**Para: Luisa-Tatis**_

* * *

_**Querida AI:**_

_**Te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Espero que mis obsequios sean de tu agrado.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Risard.**_

* * *

**Petición de mi AI: Los padres de Hermione son magos pero lastimosamente su única hija es squib.**

* * *

— ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú, querida?

La castaña apretó los labios en una fina línea. Llevaba 12 años sin escuchar la voz de su madre o que esta la llamara querida, y a pesar de su propósito al venir aquí, a pesar de todo lo que había madurado y el acuerdo al que había llegado, esas palabras dejaron una sensación amarga en Hermione.

— Si soy yo, Mónica. Tu hija squib por fin ha regresado.

Wendell y Mónica Wilkins eran magos sangre pura, no bajo el concepto de tener miles de ancestros sangre pura, sino en el de que sus cuatro abuelos fueran magos, lo cual los hacia orgullosos de su linaje pero no hostiles hacia los muggles. Después de todo, la familia Wilkins sólo tenía unas pocas generaciones siendo considerada sangre pura.

Tal vez por esa razón no se molestaron en realizar las pruebas al núcleo mágico de su hija cuando ella nació y la criaron como a cualquier otra niña mágica, esperando a que llegara el momento en que esta asistiera a Hogwarts.

Pero la carta nunca llegó. Para cuando Hermione cumplió los 12 años ella y sus padres ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Realizaron el hechizo solo por mera formalidad, todos ya sabían lo que diría el pergamino: que Hermione no tenía magia.

En una familia sangre pura normal esto habría significado el repudio inmediato, pero Mónica y Wendell no tenían los mismos ideales, además habían criado a Hermione con todo el amor del mundo: con magia o sin ella, seguía siendo su hija.

Tal vez no la abandonaron o se avergonzaron de ella; Hermione podía presumir de pertenecer a los pocos squibs que todavía eran amados, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera contenta con los cambios. Pasó de ser tratada como una niña normal a que sus padres la vieran como un ser indefenso y la manejaran con pincitas, consiguieron una casa en un barrio muggle y se mudaron para alejarla de la magia.

Pasó los siguientes dos años soportando que la trataran como si tuviera alguna discapacidad. No le permitían acercarse a la magia, pero tampoco que hiciera las cosas por sí misma, sus padres parecían estar completamente seguros de que ella no podría sobrevivir sin ellos.

Pero Hermione era una chica muy inteligente y absolutamente independiente, cada vez que sus padres se distraían ella estudiaba el estilo de vida no mágico: sus medios de transporte, de entretenimiento, de comunicación, sistemas legales, festividades. Si sus padres estaban tan empeñados en tratarla como a una muggle ella se aseguraría de ser la mejor.

Tres años después de que descubriera su falta de magia, Hermione escapó. Amaba a sus padres pero no podía seguir viviendo de esa forma, puso su fe en todo lo que había aprendido sobre el mundo muggle, rogando que fuera suficiente.

No pasarían más de algunas semanas antes de que la colocaran en un orfanato. No lo pasó mal ahí, Hermione era muy respetuosa de las reglas y las figuras de autoridad, le gustaba pasar su tiempo leyendo un buen libro en silencio y hacia sus tareas a la brevedad, las cuidadoras no solían tener problemas con ella así que la dejaban tranquila. Con los otros niños no le iba tan bien, pero la mayoría simplemente la ignoraba así que realmente no había algo de lo que ella pudiera quejarse.

En el orfanato aprendió lo que le hacía falta para vivir plenamente en el mundo muggle. Para cuando cumplió veinte años tenía su propio departamento, un trabajo de medio tiempo por la mañana y asistía a la universidad gracias a una beca por las tardes.

Fue en su trabajo que conoció a su futuro esposo. La cafetería estaba inusualmente tranquila esa mañana, el hombre de cabello negro se sentó en una mesa que estaba en la esquina y Hermione fue a atenderlo, sus hermosos ojos verdes la miraron con amabilidad mientras ella le pedía su orden.

Harry Evans comenzó a frecuentar la cafetería desde ese día, al principio solo llegaba a tomarse un té mientras la miraba desde lejos, después de algunas semanas hizo lo que a Hermione le pareció el intento más torpe de coqueteo, pero también fue tierno, así que le pidió una cita y evitó más momentos incomodos para ambos.

Salieron por algunos meses, y Hermione incluso conoció al hijo de Harry. Teddy era un amor de niño y Harry podía jurar mil veces que era su ahijado, pero el cabello negro y los centelleantes ojos verdes no mentían.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio como el niño cambiaba su cabello de negro a rojo en una rabieta.

—Un metamorfomago.

Harry la miró con asombro.

— ¿Eres una bruja?

— Squib, en realidad. Dejé de tener contacto con el mundo mágico luego de que mi carta de Hogwarts nunca llegara, y me he criado como muggle desde entonces pero hay cosas que simplemente no puedes olvidar. Ahora entiendo porque un niño que no es tu hijo se parece tanto a ti.

Harry se rió.

— A Teddy le encanta tomar la apariencia de las personas que le agradan, prometerle golosinas era lo único que podía hacer para que no cambiara a castaño cada vez que te veía. No esperaba que sus emociones lo superaran delante de ti, aunque al menos ahora no tengo que lidiar con el Estatuto de Secreto.

Una semana después de eso Harry reveló que su verdadero apellido era Potter, se sintió orgullosa de no haber boqueado sorprendida ante la noticia pero algo decepcionada de no haberse dado cuenta por si misma de quien era él, aunque siendo sincera, Harry era un nombre bastante común, necesitaba más que eso para unir puntos.

El tiempo voló y sin darse cuenta ya se había convertido en Hermione Potter, una mujer felizmente casada, con 2 hijos, y capaz de equilibrar tanto su vida en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Pero aún tenía un ciclo que cerrar.

Por eso buscó a sus padres.

Le sorprendió saber que ellos no habían abandonado su casa muggle, pero bueno, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles para ella, Harry llevó a los niños a la feria muggle (razón por la cual eligieron este día para venir) mientras ella tenía un encuentro con su pasado.

Ahora estaba sentada en la salita de su antigua casa, bebiendo el té frente a su tan emocionada como nerviosa madre y su huraño padre. Mónica no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre su vida que Hermione contestaba con la mayor cortesía posible, no por hostilidad, sino porque no sabía cómo tratar con su madre.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí su padre se la pasó con mala cara, fue despectivo en el mejor de los casos, e irritó a Hermione. Trató de ser paciente, pero Wendell no le estaba dando ninguna oportunidad.

— Será mejor que me vaya, está claro que no soy bienvenida aquí.

— Dejaste de ser bienvenida en el momento que te largaste olvidando todo lo que hicimos por ti.

Hermione encaró a su padre —. Yo no olvidé nada, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que pasamos juntos, ustedes eran unos padres maravillosos y eso es algo que nunca podré negar, pero mi falta de magia los hizo perder la fe en mí. Dejaron de creer en que yo era capaz de vivir mi vida como yo la quisiera, estaba feliz de que se preocuparan tanto por mí pero no dejaban de asfixiarme.

»No tenía magia, pero el resto de mis órganos todavía estaban en su lugar. Dos piernas para andar, correr y saltar. Dos brazos con dos manos para sujetar y manipular cosas. Pulmones para respirar, cerebro para pensar, corazón que bombea sangre para vivir. Todo estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar que cuando pensaron que yo tenía magia, pero me quitaron todo, incluso aquello para lo que no la necesitaba.

»Cualquier enfermedad les daba un susto de muerte, los muggles se enferman todo el tiempo y no por eso están condenados a morir, sí, hay enfermedades que matan, pero una pequeña gripe difícilmente logra eso. Para ustedes el que yo no tuviera magia me hizo inútil y francamente me cansé de esperar a que me dieran una oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario, así que me la di yo misma.

»No escapé porque no apreciara lo que hicieron por mí, sino porque necesitaba crecer y conocer, algo que con ustedes no haría. Son mis padres, en verdad los amo y lamento mucho que mi partida les haya hecho creer lo contrario.»

Hermione salió de su antigua casa y fue directo a la feria, Harry estaba lidiando con unos muy aburridos Lily y Hugo que no querían hacer fila para las atracciones. Podía escuchar a su esposo decirles que debían esperar su turno porque habían más niños que querían subir, ella se rió por lo bajo antes de acercarse.

— Niños, ¿qué les dije de atormentar a su padre cuando no estoy?

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en la feria, Hermione disfrutó de una ridículamente normal salida familiar con su esposo y sus mellizos. Estaba sorprendida de que sus hijos no cayeron rendidos después de todo lo que hicieron y el azúcar que consumieron. De hecho, cuando abandonaron la feria seguían tan despiertos como si fueran las tres de la tarde.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar a sus padres a unas cuantas cuadras de la feria. Ambos estaban claramente incomodos, su madre retorcía las manos en su regazo y su padre desviaba la mirada.

— Mione ¿No vas a presentarnos? — Harry intervino al sentir la tensión de ambas partes.

— Eh, claro. Mamá, papá, él es mi esposo: Harry Potter, y ellos son nuestros hijos: Lilian Potter y Hugo Potter. Harry. Niños, ellos son mis padres: Wendell y Mónica Wilkins.

La tensión no disminuyó entre los adultos, pero los niños en ningún momento la sintieron, así que preguntaron sin miedo:

— ¿Son los abuelos?

—Sí, cariño, son tus abuelos.

— ¡Abuelitos! — Lily y Hugo corrieron a abrazar ambos magos que solo pudieron quedarse ahí, parados y estáticos sin saber qué hacer.

— Bueno niños, ¿que planean hacer cuando crezcan? — Fue esta vez Mónica quien tomó la iniciativa.

La pequeña Lily miró brevemente a su padre.

— Ellos saben de la magia, cariño — se apresuró en responder Harry.

— ¡Voy a ser medi-bruja! — dijo la pequeña castaña.

— ¡Yo seré ministro de magia! — Afirmó el pelirrojo después de su hermana.

Con la conversación establecida, el grupo se encaminó a la casa de los Wilkins para tener una cena tranquila.

— Cuando vaya a Hogwarts estaré en Gryffindor como papá.

— Eso es lindo, Lily-flor.

Ambos mellizos se rieron del apodo que usó la abuela, sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción. ¡Por fin conocían a sus abuelos!

— ¿Y tú? ¿A qué casa quieres ir, Hugo?

— Yo no iré a Hogwarts, abuela.

— ¿Y porque no?

Harry intervino esta vez:

— Hugo es un squib. Decidimos decírselo lo más pronto posible, no queríamos que hiciera planes para Hogwarts que después no podría cumplir.

— Pero… — Wendell, que había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo callado, no se resistió a preguntar —… él dijo que quería ser ministro de magia.

— Ahora quiere eso, tal vez dentro de unos años quiera otra cosa, los niños cambian mucho de opinión y sueñan muy alto — Harry habló tratando de no perturbar a sus suegros, aunque realmente no le molestaba que su hijo soñara con algo tan grande.

Pero Hermione no tenía tales reparos:

— Y yo estoy segura de que sea lo que sea que algún día decida hacer, Hugo llegará tan alto como sus sueños lo requieran.

Con padres que fueron juzgados por situaciones fuera de su control, Hugo Potter era el squib más afortunado de todos los tiempos. No sería desatendido ni sobreprotegido, en cambio tendría un montón de gente a su alrededor que lo ayudaría a alcanzar la cima del mundo si quisiera.

¿Qué tan lejos crees que puede llegar un squib?

* * *

**Debo confesar que esta historia tomó un giro completamente diferente a lo que tenía planeado en un principio, lo único que quedó igual fue el hecho de que Harry y Hermione se casaran y tuvieran hijos juntos.**

**Me tomé la libertad de cambiar los nombres de los padres de Hermione por dos razones: en primer lugar, porque los nombres de los Granger no se mencionan, son simplemente el señor y la señora Granger, y en segundo lugar, Mónica y Wendell son los nombres que Hermione les da a sus padres cuando les modifica la memoria para salvarlos de Voldemort, además de que Wilkins es un apellido mágico, por lo que me pareció adecuado.**

**La relación de Harry y Hermione, leí que J. K. Rowling solo emparejó a Hermione con Ron porque quería apegarse a una idea que tuvo desde el principio, pero que ella consideró ponerla con Harry, así que me pareció buena idea.**

* * *

_**Querida AI:**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado,**_

_**Felices fiestas,**_

_**Chye, chye.**_


End file.
